


Love has finally found me

by Asphodel_Meadow



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Oikage Week, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow
Summary: The goal of an omiai is marriage. And Oikawa is not looking for that. Honestly, he isn’t even looking at all.





	Love has finally found me

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Oikage Week Day 1- Unexpected Meeting. The title comes from the lyrics of "I Want To Know What Love Is". 
> 
> I wish to thank my dear friend Liz, who was my beta for this and the other entries of the week.

Oikawa Tooru would like to say that he has no idea how he ended up attending to an omiai organized by his mother. Unfortunately, he is painfully aware of his lack of romantic life.

Again, he would like to say that he is perfectly capable of finding (and keeping) a girlfriend. Then again all of his exes would disagree. The problem isn’t exactly finding someone, but keeping them. They always break up with him for the same cause: his lack of commitment.

This is the reason why his mother’s plan doesn’t make sense at all. The goal of an omiai is marriage. And Oikawa is not looking for that. Honestly, he isn’t even looking at all, which is exactly why she set up the whole thing. The truth is that Oikawa have kind of given up on dating. After a couple of years of unsuccessful relationships, he decided it was best for him to focus on his volleyball career. The death of his love life hadn’t anything to do with his stupid crush on his oblivious kouhai. There is no relation at all.

In the end, Oikawa agreed to the omiai because his mother assured him that this was just a way to help him to get back on the game.

“I don’t expect you to come back engaged, dear”, she told him just before he left. “I just want you to be happy. Yes, I know playing volleyball makes you happy. However, I hope you can find someone with whom you can share that joy. My boy, go and have fun. Don’t dwell too much on the omiai; just think of it as a friendly meeting. I even invited one of your friends; a double date isn’t that even better?”

Oikawa wonders what kind of girl his mother chose for him. He hopes they have something in common to talk about. Well, he isn’t alone in this. Iwaizumi is going to be there. His friend is definitely going to tease him for accepting. But, at least, no one else is going to find out about this. Thanks heavens for small mercies.

Except he isn’t as lucky as he thought, because seconds later a very particular voice is addressing him.

“Hello, Oikawa-san”.

“Tobio-chan, what a surprise!” His kouhai, Kageyama Tobio,  doesn’t flinch at the name anymore. It’s been years since he had done it; their relationship is not the same as it was when they were in Kitagawa Daiichi’s volleyball club.  Even so, this time a small frown appears on Kageyama’s face.

“I’m here for the omiai”. Those words left Oikawa speechless.  Some of his surprise must show in his face, because Kageyama asks: “Didn’t your mother tell you?”

It seems that she forgot to mention that she had set him up with his (apparently) not so secret crush. There are a lot of things Oikawa want to ask, but he can’t. Suddenly, he doesn’t remember how to articulate his thoughts. The notion of having a date with Tobio (from all people) is so unreal that he can’t believe is actually true. However, Kageyama is there to bring him back to reality.

“Look, there are our dates”.

_Our_ dates.

The pieces fall into place. His mother told him that she had invited a friend. She was referring to Kageyama.

If a moment ago Oikawa was ready to thank his mother, now he only wants to never have listened to her. A double date alongside the boy he is mooning over. This was a terrible idea. (Though, he couldn’t really blame her).

“Oikawa-san, we must go inside. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, Tobio-chan”, he lies. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You seemed… Never mind, let’s go”.

Oikawa puts his best smile and follows Kageyama.

 

Things turn out to be better than he expected. For start, Minami (his date) isn’t really interested in a relationship and she makes it clear since the beginning: “Don’t get your hopes up”. Oikawa is too busy being relieved to get offended. The other girl, Hiyori, tries to apologize on behalf of her cousin. Oikawa tells her that he already knew that. Neither of the girls looked very convinced, so he reassured them saying that his mother had planned just a friendly meeting. He pretends not to notice how Hiyori’s gaze lingers on Kageyama. _Friendly meeting_ , Oikawa repets in his head.

Setting aside the awkward moment, the conversation flows easily between the four of them. Oikawa finds himself enjoying the company. Of course, not everything is perfect. Eventually, the girls ask about their jobs. They don’t look very impressed when Kageyama answers that they are professional volleyball players.

“Is that even a proper job?” Hiyori questions them.

“It’s a vocation”. There is an edge in Oikawa’s voice that leaves no room for argument. Minami seems to catch it, because she changes slightly the topic.

“I’ve never been at a match. How is it?”

From there the atmosphere gets lighter. At some point, Hiyori starts a conversation with Kageyama.  Oikawa understands what she is doing and lets it happen. That doesn’t mean he ignores them. What kind of setter would he be if he weren’t able to keep his concentration in two things at the same time?

Oikawa is used to people fawning over Kageyama. Obviously, the fawning was more in the line of his qualities as a setter and less in the boyfriend material department. Really, that is the only reason why he found the interaction between Kageyama and Hiyori so amusing. And by amusing, he means painfully awkward. Hiyori gave him bits of information about her. It was clear that she expected to obtain something in return, to which Kageyama complied.

Apparently, his mother had found a good match for his kouhai. Oikawa didn’t even bother to hide his annoyance at the circumstances. He thought that Hiyori’s hints would pass flying over Tobio’s head. He had been mistaken. Kageyama not only recognized them, but seemed to return them. After this realization, Oikawa tries to focus on Minami. He is not very successful in this matter, so he’s very grateful when the bill is paid and the date is finally over.

They bid theirs goodbyes at the restaurant door. The girls take a cab and then it's just him and Kageyama. There is no need to pretend anymore.

 

“Did it bother you that much?” Oikawa is startled by Kageyama’s question. They have been walking home in silence until his companion voiced his thoughts. For a moment, Oikawa fears that Kageyama had guessed the reason of his mood change. But he dismisses the notion.

“What do you mean?” He tries to act nonchalant, expecting that Kageyama will give up.

“You were annoyed because of my presence”, Kageyama declares with his particular bluntness. And Oikawa can’t imagine how he came up with that idea.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. And I think I understand, I suppose you expected to meet with Iwaizumi-san. Instead you got stuck with me. I’m sorry if I ruined your date”.

For the first time since the whole deal begin, Oikawa considers of how things should have looked to the other. He was dragged into the omiai just for Oikawa’s sake. And he even had to deal with his bad mood. He deserves to know the truth (well, a little bit of it).

“I am not mad at you. It did surprised me to see you, but, to be honest, everything about this whole deal felt a bit surreal. I still can’t believe that my own mother set me up and that I agreed to it. How the mighty had fallen!” Oikawa didn’t intend to sound so dramatic, but at this point of his life is almost inevitable.

Kageyama doesn’t smile at his choice of words. Instead he looks worried. After a brief moment, he comments: “If it makes you feel better, I don’t think you need help from your mother to get a girlfriend”.

His answer make Oikawa smile. He decides to tease him. Opportunities like this will rarely repeat it.

“Oh, you think I’m a catch. You believe I’m so handsome and talented that anyone would be lucky to have me”. Oikawa singsongs and he can see that with each word he mutters, Kageyama is getting more and more flustered.

“I didn’t say that!” He practically yells in an attempt to stop him.

“You didn’t need to”, Oikawa counters back. “I could see it in your eyes”. He hopes that Tobio doesn’t catch the longing in his voice.

This time Kageyama doesn’t take the bait. And so they fall into silence. Oikawa’s joke lightened the mood. They could easily stay like this. There is no need for Oikawa to go in deep about his problems. It’s a surprise when he does.  

“My mother says she wants me to share my happiness with someone”.

“I didn’t know”. Oh, God, he is making Kageyama feel uncomfortable. The younger boy had never been very good dealing with emotions. Why Oikawa thought it would be a smart move to share his issues? He needs to do something.

“It’s not a big deal”. He tries to relieve the tension with a joke, so he adds: “Besides, the real reason I accepted the omiai was because I don’t want to be a Christmas’ cake”.

His commentary doesn’t have the outcome expected, if Kageyama’s frown is anything to go by. Oikawa counts as a victory that, at least, he has changed the topic.

“That’s not…”

“I know, I know, nobody should be called that, it’s so mean and offensive”.

“I was going to say it wasn’t accurate, since Oikawa-san is not a girl”.

“Oh, my, Tobio-chan, we still have to work a lot regarding your people skills”.

For the second time in the night silence fills them, and for the second time, Oikawa can’t help to speak.

“What about you?” Kageyama looks at him and tilts his head slightly to the left. He’s is completely clueless, so Oikawa reformulates his question: “Have you thought about it? Marriage, I mean”.

He assumes that Tobio would panic, but his companion only shakes his head.

“Not really”, he says. And, yet, Oikawa knows there’s something else, so he asks:

“But…?”

“Well… If I do marry, I think I would want a girl like Hiyori-san”.

Oikawa stops dead in his track. Kageyama takes a few steps more before he realizes Oikawa is no longer by his side. That’s the last thing Oikawa expected to hear, so he is totally justified when he doesn’t react very well.

“Wha-her- why? I- I don’t understand!” He’s making no sense, but Kageyama seems to catch on his confusion.

“Are you going to make me say it?” There is vulnerability in Kageyama’s voice that Oikawa has never heard before. He is not looking at him when he continues. “Fine. She is a bit like me. She has a goal and marriage is not going to replace it. If I marry someone like her, then they would let me concentrate on volleyball as long as I don’t meddle with their plans”.

Oikawa doesn’t know how to answer to that. Hell, he doesn’t even know if Tobio wants to hear his opinion. The future that Kageyama talks about is so wrong. It is only then that Oikawa understands the real meaning of his mother advice. That realization is what prompts Oikawa to speak up.

“You deserve so much more”.

“Do I?” Oikawa hates the self-deprecating tone that Kageyama utilizes. “There’s no need to worry about me. Probably, I would never marry anyway”.

Kageyama is giving him a way out. He is applying the same tactic that Oikawa used a moment ago. But he should have known that Oikawa would guess what the joke is covering.

There is a brief moment of doubt. In which Oikawa wonders if he should say it. Confess the feeling that has bloomed inside him. The same feeling that he denied at first and then kept quiet, afraid we would lose the new friendship. But then, he imagines the lonely future that Kageyama is describing; waking up to empty beds, leading an empty life. He doesn’t want that.

He is going to put his heart on the line; confess everything. It doesn’t matter if Tobio returns his feelings or not, he only wants that the younger boy knows that he is loved: that there is someone who came to care about him.

Oikawa takes a deep breath. This is it. The moment of truth has come.

“No, it’s not fine. You deserve someone who is there for you inside and outside the court. With whom you can share your dreams. Someone who challenges you to give everything and helps you to improve”.

Kageyama stares at him. His big blue eyes are filled with wariness.

“Are we still talking about marriage?” He asks cautiously. “Because this sounds more like one of your inspirational speeches”. Oikawa wants to bang his head against something. He forgot to take into account Tobio’s obliviousness. He’s about to clarify the matter, when Kageyama continues speaking: “I mean, you do realize you just described yourself as my ideal partner, right?”

“Yeah”, Oikawa answers breathlessly. His heart is beating so fast he wonders if Tobio can hear it. He feels as if he just had finished a match, adrenalin running through his veins.

“Does this mean…?” Oikawa understands Kageyama’s reticence to believe his words. A lot had transpired between them. They went from teammates to rivals, to get back at being teammates, this time forming a proper comradery which lead to a friendship. And he can totally comprehend the need to reassure himself that he isn’t jumping into an empty pool. There is nothing to worry about this time.

“I like you, Tobio-chan, I _really_ do”. He is going to repeat these words as many times as Kageyama wishes to hear them. Oikawa takes two steps forward, closing the space between them. He extends his right hand and asks: “Do you believe in second chances?”

The glint in Kageyama’s gaze tells Oikawa that he remembers this phrase. He thought it was fitting to use it and it seems Tobio agrees with him. All those years ago, the same words let them start again and develop a friendship. Now, these words are going to open the door for a new life. Kageyama takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. Oikawa can feel his warmth through their gloves.

“You made me believe in them, Tooru-san”.

The use of his first name has Oikawa glowing with happiness. He holds tightly onto Kageyama’s hand and lets himself be led into this new path. He is sure they will make this work. This is the first day of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> About the 'Christmas’ cake' phrase. In Japan, women were expected to marry before the age of 24. If they weren’t, it was said they were like a Christmas’ cake unsold after 24th. Sadly, some people still think like this.


End file.
